Magic and Inventions chapter 1
by inkraegpot
Summary: just another random crossover involving the main characters of phineas and ferb and harry potter : possible phinebella moments... hope you like it :D
1. Chapter 1 flashfoward

"C'mon everyone, let's get going!" my voice echoed over to Ferb and the others, who were all the way on the other side of the chess room. Five minutes ago, this room was chaos with chess pieces being thrown around everywhere, stabbed at, pierced at, kicked at- okay maybe not kicked at, but something along the lines of that. It was just too much to take in, but this was the most fun Ferb and I had since jumping dimensions! It was pure awesomeness!

"Hermione, is Ron going to be okay?" Isabella asked. Hermione was sitting on the floor with Ron's head on her lap, her books and remedies sprawled everywhere. We had all tried our best to stop the heavy bleeding from some of Ron's wounds, since he sacrificed himself to end the wizard chess game. I still wonder why he didn't just get off the horse at the last minute!

"Yes, I think he's alright, just knocked out" Hermione replied.

"Great! Then is it alright if we go and help Harry?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Just make sure you don't get killed. You do realise what you're up against, right?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, well that Lord Voldy thingy ain't gonna boss me around- I'm gonna give him a little slice of Buford pie!" exclaimed Buford, while fist-pumping.

"I don't know guys. Lord Voldemort would have killed us if it wasn't for that centaur in the Forbidden Forest- and I don't think centaurs will come inside this building. And plus, I'm wearing my favourite pair of underpants today!" whined Baljeet, as usual.

"Which I'll give a wedgie to if you don't shut it, nerd!" Buford threatened.

"Guys! Please stop arguing! I'm going to take Ron up to the hospital wing now, and as much as I hate to abandon you, Ron needs help as well. So you guys are going to be on your own. Just remember all the spells you've learned-"

"Oh I remember Wingardium Leviosa- flish and swick!" Buford cried out.

"I think you mean, 'swish and flick'" Ferb corrected.

"Yeah… just testing" said Buford.

"Hey let's not waste time, Harry needs our help! Let's show Lord Voldemort what these kids from Danville can really do!" said Isabella enthusiastically.

"Couldn't have said it better, Isabella! We should use our Invisibility Ray machine so no one can see us- we can throw a really big sheet over all of us and make that invisible! Ferb, let's do what we have to do today! Hey, where's Perry?" I said on cue, like always.

"Forget about your platypus, let's go!" said Buford.

Isabella coincidentally had a large sheet in her shoulder bag, which were all the Fireside Girls' sashes attached together. Ferb fired the invisibility ray at it and everyone crawled under it. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but we managed, despite Buford stepping of Baljeet's feet here and then.

We crept out of the room and entered a poorly lit corridor, which was also quiet cold. But thanks to our body heat and Baljeet's hyperventilation, we dismissed the coldness for now.

"'Jeet… SHUT IT!" Buford threatened again.

"Baljeet, calm down before_ I_ give you a wedgie!" warned Isabella.

"Wow, respect sister!" exclaimed Buford.

"Wait, Baljeet give me you wand" I felt evil for doing this but there was no other option. "Okay thanks, now_- Silencio_!" I cast a spell that made Baljeet as quite as a pot plant. "Im sorry, 'Jeet, but I'll give you back your wand later" Baljeet just frowned at me.

I got so caught up in this predicament that I accidentally crashed into a pillar. Ferb crashed into me, who made Isabella crash into him, who made Buford crash into her, who flayed backwards and sat on Baljeet. Luckily Baljeet was silenced.

"Sorry man. Jeez, Dinner Bell, watch where you're going" said Buford.

"Shh, guys, look over there!" My eyes followed where Isabella was pointing at, and I noticed a ring of blazing fire. Inside the ring of fire was… Perry! And Harry. There was another man as well, but it looked more like Professor Quirrell. Perry was tied to a stone block, just inches from a mirror, which reflected our feet at the corner.

"Guys, move a little bit to the left" I whispered. At that moment, however, my wand just had to fall out of my pocket and create a sound which grabbed Professor Quirrell's attention. I snapped my head back up, in time to see Harry turn around, looking all confused_. Uh-oh_, I thought. Before we could do anything, though, I heard an eerie voice, quirkier and scarier than Suzy Johnson's voice.

"GET THEM!" it yelled.

"RUUUUUUUUN!" I yelled, when Professor Quirrell leaped menacingly towards us.

Pause for a second. I know what you're thinking: how in the world are they all going to battle only the most diabolical wizard of all? Good question, but what you should be asking is: how and why are they even there?

Let's start from the beginning of this marvellous journey, shall we? Flashback! This is Phineas Flynn, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 shortage

Professor McGonagall paced through the corridor leading to the humungous stone gargoyle at the end.

"Sherbet Lemon," this made the gargoyle leap to the side, revealing a flight of spiralling steps to Professor Dumbledore's office. It had been two hours since she got back from the Muggle World, delivering a letter accompanied with a baby wrapped in a blanket to the doorstep of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whiting, London. The baby, who was taken from his destroyed house, was shortly afterwards given to his Aunt and Uncle's house, much like a foster home. He had a faint lightning bolt scar etched on his forehead and his name was Harry Potter.

Professor McGonagall stepped off the stairs and knocked. Professor Dumbledore was sitting quietly at his desk when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Professor McGonagall entered a room that was out of the ordinary; a line of moving portraits of past head masters and head mistresses were covering the walls. Numerous gold and silver instruments, big and small, were whizzing and whirling about everywhere. There was also a large phoenix on a perch, showing off its vibrant red and gold plumage. In the corner of the room stood a stone basin full of a substance that was neither liquid nor gas.

"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall started. "I have just been informed by the Ministry that there has been a problem with this year's enrolment: there has been an unusual shortage of wizards and witches in the whole of the UK," McGonagall waited for Dumbledore to say something, but instead he just sat, stared and listened to her. "Er, yes. So there is a solution to that but I seek your permission for that to happen, Albus"

"Ask away, Minerva, I'm sure I'll approve of it,"

"It has been unanimously agreed that the enrolment shall stretch further than the UK, searching for students in America. A committee in the Ministry has done some prior research and found that there are wizards and witches living in America, they just aren't aware of it. Is it alright to go forth with, Albus?"

"Well, I don't see why not, Minerva" smiled Dumbledore, staring through his half-moon spectacles.

"Well then, I shall inform the committee right away. Good day to you, Albus" and with that, McGonagall exited the room.

It was a buzz inside the Department of blah blah blah at the Ministry of Magic. Ministry officials were frantically running this way and that, shouting, pushing and shoving like jungle animals. A few men were looking at a globe, which pinpoints were wizards and witches were in certain areas of the Muggle World, who weren't aware of their identity. They spun it to America and waited.

After a few seconds, several little balls of light floated above Kansas, then Washington and South Dakota. The lights flashed blue for males and red for females. There was a slot at the foundation of the globe, which dispensed a scroll with personal details about the witch or wizard. There was a whole group of lights bunched about South Dakota. An official looked at the scroll.

"It seems that there are a lot of Muggle-Borns in a place called Danville, in the Tri-State Area. Five boys and seven girls. They'll be enrolled and notified. One of them is turning eleven in a matter of hours" reported the official.

"We have of twelve from South Dakota, eight from Kansas and ten from Washington- making that a total of 30 from America. Shall we look at other parts of Europe as well?" another official asked. He got a nod from the first official.

As the men carried on about their business, 30 letters of acceptance were sent to America, twelve of which arrived at Danville the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3 eleven

_8.10 pm, Tuesday_

"CANDACE, HONEY, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE RIGHT NOW?" mum called out from the kitchen. She was making preparations to what seemed like the biggest birthday of my life. Candace groaned, trying to make up a feasible excuse to hang up on Jeremy.

It was an hour since we finished dinner and Ferb and I were sitting on our beds, trying to think of what to make tomorrow. We could faintly make out Candace saying something like, "This better be worth all this trouble, Mum". We both smirked, as last time when it was Ferb's birthday, we ended up being two hours late to the celebrations.

I looked at Ferb, and Ferb looked at me.

"What do you want to make tomorrow?" I asked. He just shrugged, as we had used up most of our blueprints. Some of them got accidentally tossed in the dump, which was our fault because we left them lying around, and Perry peed on them for some reason.

"Ok then. What's the first animal that comes to your head?" I tried a different approach. Ferb answered by flapping his arms like a bird.

"A bird?" Ferb shook his head. "A unicorn? An eagle? A bat? A pterodactyl? A… bird? I don't know. What is it?" I gave up. Ferb slapped his head in disbelief, as if it was that obvious.

"A Pegasus," he answered.

"Oh, ok. A Pegasus- interesting. Ok, what is the first mode of transport that comes to your head?" Ferb demonstrated turning the throttle on a motorbike.

"A motorbike!" he nodded. "Yes! Ok so a Pegasus crossed with a motorbike is a flying motorbike with pegasus wings. Hmm, we should make that tomorrow! Good thinking, Ferb" this is how we sometimes contemplate what we are going to do or make.

An hour later, Candace came storming up to our room and stood in the doorway for a few seconds. Then she pointed at me, then Ferb, then me again, and then Ferb.

"Hello, Candace," I began.

"You two," she started and I could tell that she was not to be messed with right now, "Don't you dare be late to this party, or pull any of your stupid tricks to ruin any decorations or food or anything! Because if you do, I won't have to bust you, you'll bust yourselves! Aahahahahaha!" She evil-laughed all the way to her room.

"Well that was weird," said Ferb. Ferb blinked. I blinked. We began on our blueprint for the flying motorbike with pegasus wings without a second thought. We started at 9.15pm and by the time we finished, it was 9.16pm. Only joking; it was 9.21pm.

"Well, Ferb, whatcha think?" I asked. Ferb gave two thumbs up in sheer approval. "Hm yes, I agree".

Forty minutes later, we fell asleep. I was feeling a bit restless for some reason, and was anticipating for something, something unknown to me. I could hear Ferb's low snore, signalling that he was in dreamland. During that night, I could hear all sorts of noises, but they all faded away eventually. Except for one sound, which I heard at 12.14am- 3 minutes after I had turned eleven.

It started off as a low grumble in the distance, which I mistook for a plane. But then, it grew louder and louder, causing Ferb to emerge from his dream, which I bet was marvellous. A bright light accompanied the sound. Then the light dipped, and whatever it was touched down onto the road. It was then that I realized it was a motorbike!

"Phineas?" Ferb rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed.

"I don't know, bro, but it sounds like a motorbike to me. Let's go and see!" I quickly scrambled out of my bed, throwing the covers away in all directions.

"Why?" Ferb questioned.

"Because investigators gonna investigate! Nah, 'cause it parked in our driveway, that's why" I had opened the curtains and there was the dark motorbike in front of our house. But what really got me was the thing that sat on it: IT WS HUGE! A big, lumbering silhouette stomped over to our house. I thought it was an ogre, like Shrek!

"C'mon man! We have to check this out!" both of us darted out of our rooms and went to our parents' room. "Mum, mum! There's a great big giant outside our house, and it came on a motorbike! You gotta see this, mum! Wake up dad!" I frantically yelled, as my parents rubbed away the sleep from their eyes and turned the lamp on.

"You sound a lot like Candace" Ferb commented.

"Phineas, save the imagination 'till morning, will you?" my mum said wearily.

"Linda, what's going on?" my dad was aroused by the commotion, which also woke Candace up.

"The boys claim that there is a giant who came on a motorbike outside our house. Candace! Please turn the light off!" Candace had just walked into the room, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

"A giant outside our house? That's something that I would usually say. Rest assured, mum, it'll probably disappear, like all my allegations have"

Just then, however, a great, thundering knock on the door proved her wrong and us right.

"What did I tell ya, mum?" I ran to the front door, only to be pulled back by dad.

"Lawrence, be careful" mum warned. Even though I've dealt with many giants in my day, I have never felt like this before. My whole body was shaking; I was too excited. Candace just stared dumbly at the door.

"Er, Wh-who are you and what do you want?" my dad asked a very cliché question. We all waited nervously for an answer

"I am Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, an' I am here on behalf of its headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," I had never heard half the words he was saying, and continued to listen. "I have letters addressed to Phineas Flynn, Candace Flynn and Ferb Fletcher living in 23 Maple Road, Danville"

This took all of us by surprise, except for Candace.

"Oh my god, I'm famous! People know my name!" she cried excitedly.

"Shh! Candace, keep it down!" mum warned. "Lawrence, just open the door" Ferb put a hand on Candace's mouth as dad opened the door, knowing Candace. Her scream was muffled by Ferb's hand thankfully.


End file.
